That night
by Dementeris
Summary: Toshinori finally came back to UA after the Kamino Ward's events. Nothing but emptiness and guilt : how could he be enough strong to remain a good teacher for those kids ? He loves them too much to inflict them his own past mistakes and the... ruins he has become. But that's not sure the 1-A Class and his colleagues are seeing him the same way he does. They have to try...


_**That night, in Kamino Ward, the world had changed…**_

_**But the park of the university had known how to preserve his peaceful atmosphere.**_

It was his first return to UA since "The Tragedy". He sighed, walking along a stream troubled by recent rains. It was how the medias had described the revelation which had followed the reappearance of his Nemesis, All for One. In a near tree, a tit was launching into some fragile notes. He stopped an instant, his electric gaze wandering through the leaves of the sweet chestnut trees.

Beyond the high walls of the academy, people were still calling after All Might. Why ? To protect them, to help them, to save them… To find their Symbol of Peace again. Their hope.

_All Might was a Legend. Yagi Toshinori was "the Tragedy"._

The bell of the old tower rang : he had to go. Greeting the bird with a tired smile, the n°1 he- the ex-number 1 hero went towards the teachers' lounge, from which a soft scent of coffee were coming from… And the piercing Hizashi's voice.

_**That night, in Kamino Ward, the world had changed…**_

_**But his colleagues seemed to have stayed true to themselves.**_

Midnight was feverishly exchanging with Thirteen about an arrest worthy of an Hollywood film (according to her), while the hero in their spatial outfit was giving her details on their last rescue (something like a little boy, trapping into a car on the edge of an instable cliff). Blood King was telling his dog's merits during the lead of a traffickers' gang to an Eraserhead, who was too far exhausted by his own nocturnal trackings, to listen the eulogistic speech well. Snipe, for his part, was serving himself a (fifth ?) coffee in order to counter a hard altercation with some armed robber… Only one person was missing to make the picture complete…

"Hey! How is _my dearest-retiree-listener_ going!?"

Present Mic and his exalted enthusiasm. Toshinori gave him a smile, even though he got a bit stunned by the morning attack his eardrums just endured.

"Better, Hizashi, thank you."

"Hum?!" the radio-hero examined him with a critical look on his face. "And so what are those big shadows under your eyes that drawn features, this pale appearance and this bandaged arm signifying? Well?! "

"I-I thank you for your concern, but I can assure you that I'm feeling better and I have to-"

""Better" doesn't mean "good"."

The Aizawa's words made the others teachers reporting their attention to the blond tall her- retiree.

"He's right, Toshinori." Midnight approved. "You shouldn't make so many efforts ! Or at least…"

"It will only be one week since you… I mean…"

"We can deal with the children' training: we are heroes too, while you are… Heu…"

"While you…" Snipe tried to save. "You, after all you did for us, for this world, for the students, you plainly have the right to rest in…"

"And I have to talk with the principal Nedzu this afternoon anyway."

Toshinori left the bottom of his cup of tea to meet the embarrassed gazes the other teachers were now sharing. He couldn't be mad at them : it was normal after all. The Pillar had fallen, as their assurance in a better future. He was the unique culprit in this affair.

"And why does he want to see you?"

He internally thanked Aizawa. Besides his bad-tempered and impartial airs, the hero of the Underground knew how to neutralize situations like this one.

"I'm not quite sure, but when he came to visit me at…" Pause. "At the hospital, he suggested the idea of a full-time post, here, as a teacher."

"Really?!" In Hizashi's eyes, a light came back. "But what great news!" He turned to the others, who have found some pleasant again. "Right?!"

"Indeed! Plus, we need some help in order to watch over the new dormitories !" Blood King said.

"And to review the criminal archives!" Snipe carried on.

"To work on the training's plans!" Thirteen noticed.

"Or to fill the applications for the students' licences!" Midnight concluded.

"Absolutely! Congratulations, Toshi-dear, you are now an official member of our little family and I'm certain that…"

"I'm thinking of declining the offer."

The silence came upon, once again, only to be broken by the ring marking the start of the different classes. Toshinori drank the last mouthfuls of his now cold green tea ~ too fast, which gave him a slight bloody cough ~, took his personal belongings and went in the direction of the 1-A class.

However, before he passed the door's frame, not without bended down a bit, he heard the Eraser's hoarse voice one last time. Simple, concise, direct… Worried ?

"The fight isn't over yet, All Might. We need all the heroes to win it. We need you."

He stopped. All Might could have led this war, he should have led it.

_But All Might is dead._

_Yagi Toshinori is the only one left now._

"Rectification." He sighed without giving a look back. "You need all the _real _heroes…"

He went out and disappeared in the blinding light of this autumn's beginning. Nobody, not even Hizashi, dared to pronounce a word after his departure.

_**That night, in Kamino Ward, the world had changed…**_

_**But the brown oak desks with the notches left by the generations were still standing.**_

He slowly left his arm to write the today's lesson title on the black board : "Crimes and Laws through Ages". The effort, as unimportant it could be, woke up his tired muscles and worn tendons. He repressed a grimace.

The lesson went well, while Aizawa's words were resurging between two key-dates :

" We need you."

_No, my friend,_

_As strong is my will to lead this battle at your sides, I just need to walk in the streets, to hear from the radio or to pick any newspaper to understand that I am no more the one you need._

_I can see it into your eyes, feel it into your whisperings, read it through your pain : All Might is dead and Yagi Toshinori is… I am…_

He broke off, the chalk frozen in the last arc of "the Golden Age". Sixth sense or old habits ? Something was off.

_**That night, in Kamino Ward, the world had changed…**_

His attention came back to the 1-A students in an instant. His students… How couldn't have he noticed it sooner ?

_**But their shy smiles and their eyes, filled with concern, weren't facing yesterday's ruins.**_

He initially took Iida's initiative of keeping the door open for him, as a umpteenth proof of his discipline and respect for his elders. The hot chocolate he found, maybe forgotten by the last teacher, remembered him now too well the young Ochako's fetish colour, from whom he saw the discreet glances at each swallow. On the uncomfortable chair he was supposed to use, a sweet blanket had been put in order to ease his weak bones : for having been her son's mentor during months, he could have recognised Mrs. Midoriya's style among thousands. By the way, Izuku was spying each of his movements, as if his master would vanish if he disappeared one second from his sight view. Shoto was abnormally lively, while Bakugo was far too calm for his current temper. Momo and Tsuyu were tooking part to the lesson together, leaving its dynamic perfectly preserved, as Mina stopped her incessant chatting.

_E__ven…_

Even Mineta ! He hasn't noticed a single inappropriate behaviour since nearly one hour !

_So that's it : even in front of young heroes' apprentices, I'm not able to keep the illusion._

_All Might, the Symbol of Peace, the n°1 hero, the Pillar of the Society, is no more than a memory. Yagi Toshinori, the broken retiree, incapable to do something for the others, even less for himself, took his place._

"_Pathetic_…"

It couldn't be like this forever. All of them were promising young heroes : they had better to do than to take care of an old man like him.

He didn't want that for them. It didn't want that for himself.

He wanted neither pity nor protection: it was his fault, his burden, the end of his duty.

It was what should give him the right to being called "hero"… Again.

"A-All Might? Is everything alright?

\- Professor? You… ?"

But he knew them too well. After all this time at their sides, he was convinced by this : his dear students would never give up this affair…

Well… Except if he managed to catch them red-handed!

And to do that, he would have to discover their plan, the motive of their actions, their strategy, in order to find a flaw in it, and then, stop this mission he judged insane : observing, analysing, thinking, acting… They were the keys of his teaching after all, weren't they?

They would never tell the truth in front of him: he wasn't up to be their teacher and model anymore. Now, he was a vestige whose you should take care of the ego. Did they only notice the trick had been revealed?

First the crowd, then his colleagues and friends… And now his students? In order to make them understand, he would have to bring them back to the reason. How could he proceed ?

_Sometime, the simplest way isn't the best solution._

He smiled: it was a plan.

"Here_ goes nothing ~ _" He whispered.

He turned back, theatrical, to make his vocal cords rumbling :

"Snap test for the ten minutes left, _young ones_!"

"Hein?!"

"What?! B-But, professor…"

"Right now?!"

"Tut-tut-tut, no time for complaints!" His smile became wider and a sparkle of mischief kindled behind his cobalt iris… For the greatest pleasure of the apprentices, who immersed themselves into the "exercise".

_Like the good old days…_

"_Young Iida_, what was the date of the first City-Owl's victory, founder of the Silver Code?"

"September 30th 20XX, sir!"

"_Correct_! _Young Tokoyami_, what was the title of the book which has led Arc-Setler to his fall?"

"When the crime pays."

"_Good answer, my boy_! _Young Jiro_: the name of the deadliest criminal during the Bronze Age?"

"Azeroth the… The Consi-…"

"_Be careful _! the Conquistador! Young Sero: the first Great Congress took place during…?"

"20X…"

"_Young Hagakure_: the politic issue of the second Iiachi's protocol?"

"Euh… For the rec-…"

"_Young Ojiro_ ! What was- ?"

The questions were now bursting out through the room, and, just after they barely reached their targets, a new salvo was given. Students were somehow trying to counterattack, but their defence was clearly not at the same level than their adversary's experience.

_A façade…_

_You are gathering all your strength into defence: you better should keep an eye on your enemy…_

Students were jumping up, badly answering or just didn't have the time to say a word, then sat, only to get up again at each call: ridiculous waltz where the thin teacher was making his way through without a sound. Toshinori was going from a desk to another, his yellow coat striped with black flying between the anxious paths.

Be careful, _young ones_,

Of the sword hiding the dagger.

Here, on his left, olive green locks were shaking. Izuku Midoriya was once again lost in his endless monolog, repeating to himself the last lines from yesterday. The tension inhabiting him was so tangible it went for your throat, and it was perfectly understandable: after all, he was the last one on the list.

"Midoriya my boy!" Suddenly pressing his palms against the wood, he dived into his scared emerald eyes.

"Y-Yes, sir?!" His protégé answered, paralyzed by the azure storm which was scanning him.

_I'm so sorry Izuku, but…_

_Check…_

"The door, the mug, the plaid, this lesson: all of you planed that, am I right?"

"I-Yes, All Might! That was our idea, w-we wanted to…!"

"Enough, _my boy_, I heard enough."

_Mate…_

Silence fall over the 1-A class. Funny, how this situation became familiar to him. He sighed, quickly tousled his hair, before coming back to his own desk. A look on the hands of the old clock: 5 minutes left. He was starting to clear slate from chalk, when a little voice, as discrete as ashamed, finally took the plunge:

"Sir… A-Are you mad at us?"

"_Ochako my girl_…" He put down the brush, giving her a genuine smile back. "Honestly? I'm not. How can I be?"

"But why-?"

"Why did I use this trick? To show you that, even filling his duty, a hero has to keep a part of discretion… At risk of being caught unaware by a craftier than him!"

Some awkward laughs came from the back of the room : good, the ordeal had been passed. He continued:

"I can't blame you for playing your roles, but for the future, _young ones_, I will beg you to focus your efforts on your real training rather than the old man I am. On top of that…"

"_Bul***it_ !"

The surprise was so intense he wasn't able to hold back the blood trickles slipped from his throat.

"Bakugo ! Langua- !"

"Stop it, glasses-head! You heard him as well as me, didn't you?!" It seemed Katsuki was back to normal. "So you still didn't get it, All Might?! We didn't do all of that just for a _fu*****_ training or I-don't-know-what heroic stuff : we already have M'ster Aizawa for that!"

"He's right, sir!" It was Eijiro this time. "Don't consider our plan as an exercise, please!"

"We don't care about others' thoughts at all!" Kirishima was standing tall. "You're our model before anything else… And the manliest in the world!"

"We were only wishing to show you our gratitude and offering you some rest…"

"In order to let you fully recover…"

"And so get back to us…"

"You already taught us so much during this year…"

"But there is so many things left to us to discover…"

"And you're not that old!"

"All Might, you-"

_**Ding ~ Dong**_

The boisterous explanations were cut off by the bell marking the end of the morning study. Casually, a new chaos should have followed this announce to end in the cafeteria of the campus. However, here, in the 1-A Class, people was waiting… A word? A smile? An hope? If it would have been possible, the three of them at the same time.

"Young ones…" Toshinori's briefcase seemed heavier to him than at dawn. "Class is dismissed, you can clear your desks."

"B-But…"

"Sir, are you…?"

"All Might? We…"

"I'm sorry, but All Might is no longer with us." The tone was blunt, sharp…painful. "I… I can't protect you anymore. I can't do nothing else for you… Please, clear your desks, class is dismissed…"

But when he was leaving what, from now on, he was considering like his last lesson, a far echo came to him. Aiza- No. Izuku?

"_We don't need All Might._

_We need our teacher."_

He didn't turn back, didn't give a simple answer, preferring to keep up his ascent to headmaster Nedzu's office. His injuries were oddly suffering him less.

_**That night, in Kamino Ward, the world had changed…**_

_**But he was obviously still able to flip some orange-flavoured pancakes.**_

The night had finally fallen over Yuei's campus. Exhausted by this new hard training day, and somehow affected by their top-secret mission's failure, named "_All Might's smile back_" at the majority, the 1-A students were slowly going back to their new dwelling. Eraserhead, Midnight and Present Mic were escorting them, in charge of watching over the dormitories and the overexcited teenagers who usually occupied them. Yet, just like their students, the young teachers didn't seem to feel disposed to let the evening last more than necessary. When you had something, or rather someone, on your heart, it was quite difficult to part with it.

Nevertheless, as they approached the oversized marble columns, all of them raised their heads up… Surprised.

"Hein ?! Is it me or…"

"There's light at the ground floor!"

"Mic: it's you again who- ?"

"No, no, no! I promise you, Nemuri: I checked eight times this morning!"

"Guys, prepare yourselves!"

"It's not normal… What do you- ?! Baku- !"

"Kacchan, come back!"

"Hey you two, wait for us!"

"Shi- ! Mic, Midnight: cover me!"

And that's how twenty heroes apprentices and three pros, with all their claws and Alters out, popped into the common room, ready to fight…

"Hum? Ah, here you are! It was getting late and I was worried about not seeing you coming back home."

…

To be truly honest, a Yagi Toshinori wearing a full cargo pants – T-shirt set, bringing a last stack of crêpes to a buffet, already well garnished with fruits, syrups, creams and pies of all kinds, it wasn't… the true "threat" they have feared… And was it really an apron printed with sunflowers on it?!

"Professor? But why are you he- …"

"All Might, I swear to G- ! Can you tell me what you're doing here?!"

"Aizawa, please stay calm!"

"Mic is right, Azi." Nemuri dodged the assassin and dried look to address a thin smile to the skeleton-man.

"Anyway!" Hizashi added a bit disconcerted. "I'm certain my dear friend has a very good reason for having concocted us this little surprise!"

"It would be in his interest to be an excellent one…"

"Shouta !"

"What?! Do I have to remember you in which kind of state of alert we are? I almost had a heart attack…"

"I have indeed a good reason for coming find you here." Relief stepped aside for curiosity. "I need to talk to you in order to… Clarify some points together."

At those words, Nemuri was ready to send the students to their personal rooms, but Toshinori stopped her :

"And when I say "together", I mean "all together". "

With one simple gesture, he invited them to take place around the imposing table, the youngest monopolising the lengths and their teachers slipping themselves at one of the extremity. The second one was left to the veteran hero, where he was able to preside over the first exceptional, although unexpected, meeting of the dormitories.

Toshinori sighed slightly: if he wouldn't have lost it some years ago, he would have sworn he felt his stomach twitching.

_All Might knew how to talk to people, which words he had to choose to inspire them the strength and hopes they needed._

…

_But All Might is dead._

_Shit !_

_Not now ! He couldn't… He wasn't allowed to run away from now on ! He wasn't allowed to…_

Briefly, he crossed paths with the young Midoriya's glance. His protégé, whose tight fists were shaking under the table, was yet giving him one of the radiant smile he had never seen, as if he was telling him:

"_It's fine now…"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you are here..."_

He forked out a grin. He truly had still many things to learn.

Today would be his first lesson:

"Well, I think you all have a certain idea of why I wanted to gather you this evening…"

Starting with an issue. All, without exception, ascent in their own way.

"After… "the incident" which took place nearly one week ago, I… I had to take my retirement as a hero. This decision and all the consequences linked to it…" Those few words casted a cloud over the audience. "Just know that I plainly assume them."

Being sure it has been understood.

"By becoming a hero, I knew pertinently where the road would finally end. It's our destiny for all of us: our last time, or last fight. Whatever if we emerge victorious from it… Or not." He closed his eyes one moment. Memories of him, of the others. "And as for me… I couldn't have hoped a better end that this one…"

Playing with the doubt of the knowledges.

Lack of understanding and its smog came over the initial questions.

"Because that night, in Kamino Ward…" Whisperings disappeared in front of the rumbling thunder. "Even though I was understanding that there wouldn't be another battle for All Might…" Heads rose with the glowing storm. "… I completed my service, satisfied: I had accomplished my duty. As a hero: I had locked one of the most evil menace of our times in the interests of public safety. As a teacher…" A wide smile came upon his face. "… I knew my students safe and sound. For me… Nothing else could have made me happier."

Telling his own experiences for a better understanding.

He took the time to observe the different reactions of his audience. Some of them, as Todoroki or Fumikage, were remaining thoughtful. Others have drawn closer, holding their hands together or shouldering. Most of them had moist eyes. And all were giving him back an expression, where a deep respect and a genuine affection were melted.

Even Aizawa, blocked between a touched Midnight and a watery Present Mic, had got rid of his angry look in order to exchange it with a softer one.

"However…"

Marking the times and caesuras.

"Today, I'm not certain anymore about the way I should follow. I… I-I…" He stopped, petrified.

Being honest.

"I'm scared." Surprise fell down. "Scared of what the others would have to face through my own fault. Scared of not being up to their expectations. Scared of becoming one of those aged relics we keep away from the sun's light… A relic we deprive of air, just by thinking of preserving it."

Heads went down. From one of his large pocket, he took a neatly bended sheet.

"This afternoon, the principal Nedzu gave me this." He put the strange piece of paper on the table and opened it in full view of everyone." It's a contract for a full-time teacher job. To be more exact, it's a contract which is intended for me…"

Big smiles appeared on the youngest faces. A bit too early… The three chairs on the other table's side remained silent.

"But yet, I'm still uncertain when it comes to my ability to fulfil such a task. And by coming at Yuei today, I came to the conclusion that this decision were largely going beyond my own self. I think… I think you are the ones who should take this decision: after all, you're the first concerned in this affair. If you believe that you still need… "my services", so say it without fear : I would stay by your sides whatever could occur. However, if my presence here would oblige you to turn away from your duty, if it represents any kind of burden for you… Then I would leave. Even… Even if I know it wouldn't be easy." He took a deep breath in. "But I wouldn't allow myself to be an obstacle for your future. From our first meeting, I could have been the witness of the incredible strength and potential which live in each of you…"

He made the sheet slide in front of him.

"So… Whatever is your decision… Know that I'm proud for having had the chance to meet you and having watched you grow day after day… You're all destined to become great heroes: never forget that."

With those words, he took some steps backwards, the flames which were enlivening him now darkened in the somber orbits of his tired eyes. For the average, you could have thought it was a kind of respectful attitude, or even humbleness, for the action which was taking place at this table. But for the closest friends, it was possible to notice a slight sadness, just here, for a blink of an eye.

Whispers were rife around the heavy trays. All of them seemed to get along on one point, but no one dared to take the initiative. Even the three adults, to whom students were yet addressing many pleading sights, were still divided about the way they should follow. It wasn't so difficult, damn it ! After all, what would they have to loose…? Yes? No? There would be consequences. Although? They had to… Could they?

As time and scraps of questions were passing, Toshinori's smile, as for it, were fading. Voices of past days were assailing him again:

_Special Flash ! We learn at the moment that…_

_Kamino Ward…_

_Thousands of hurt civilians…_

_Heroes incapable to contain a threat, unknown until then !_

_All Might_

_Gravely damaged injured during the battle-_

_Skeletal…_

"_Who will protect us now ?"_

_Broken…_

_Is it the end of… ?_

_Pathetic…_

_I think we can say it, that is a true tragedy…_

_Tragedy_

_Tragedy_

_Trage-_

"Sir?"

He almost jumped.

"Hum – Y-Yes, _Ochako my girl_?"

"Do you allow me to…?"

Following the direction his young apprentice was showing him, his gaze fell over his contract, left untouched since the end of his speech.

"I… Sure, I have no objections." He finished answering her, although he was a bit surprised. "You can take it."

"Thank you very much!" Then, Uraka turned towards her friend. "Momo? Can you create a pen for me, pretty please?"

"I think I can do that!" She smiled with a mischievous look. "Do you have any preference for the colour?"

"Make as many as you can!"

And while 1-A Class students were exchanging conniving looks from one end of rows to the other, an unfortunate Yagi Toshinori was trying to understand, in vain, what could make his so dear students laugh that way.

That's when the precious tool was dropped into the hands of its new owner that all became crystal clear. With a strong and determined voice, Ochako began:

« On this day of the XX/XX/20XX

I, … »

She stopped all of the sudden, and, a bit ill at ease, turned towards the tall man:

"Please forgive me, All Might, but… What is your name?"

"My… name?" He didn't understand. "Have you not just say it, young Uraka?"

"Hum, yes… That's correct, but… You see, I…"

"Your true name." Izuku, obviously. "I-We would appreciate to know your real name." In an instant, the panic got back on top. "W-Well, you will forever remain All Might, All Might ! – you are our hero – However – Right, guys ? - for later – with all due respect – more convenient – We – I…"

"Yagi Toshinori." Such a sweet smile had never stretched upon his emaciated traits. "My name is Yagi Toshinori."

Very low, as a child's secret, "Yagi Toshinori" was carried on each and every lips, making the eyes shining with mischief in the same time.

Ochako focused herself once again:

I, Yagi Toshinori,

Formally known as All Might…

And then, one by one, the students of the 1-A Class… _His_ students…

Agree with this contract in these terms:

I promise to handle my teacher place at the Yuei's academy

to take care of the apprentices heroes who are under my responsibility

of their fulfilling in the university,

and in the heroic profession.

I swear to use every single hours

in order to deliver to them the values of Justice

Solidarity

and Peace.

Against the dangers which will tower on their road,

I will protect them.

All their training long,

and as long as they will need me,

I will guide them.

By taking cognizance of those present lines,

which now tie me down to Yuei

and his residents,

I accept to become one of its members and so accomplish my duties,

Duties of a Teacher.

The contract, decorated by a strange and multicolour writing, eventually finished its run around the large table… Into Aizawa's hands. The woman sitting next to him leaned above his shoulder to declare:

"Well, it seems to me that's all good… What do you think, you two?"

"Perfectly good and "_according to the laws_", _my dear Midnight_! We just need… Eraser, can you please give us the…?"

"Hum – sure."

Read

and

Approved

"Haha ! And that's it!" The young vocal-hero shouted. "My congratula- !"

"One moment, Hizashi. The contract's still not complete…"

"What do you mea- Hey?! Be careful with those things!"

The long teacher's scarf stole the sheet of paper from his colleague's hand to place it into the ones of…

"Toshinori, you know what you have to do now, right? If you intend to keep your promise, then a signa…" A frown interrupted the last word. "Toshinori? Is everything alright?"

"Professor?!"

"All Might, are you…?"

He took on the contract with one hand and dried his hollow cheeks with the other. When his face reappeared in plain view, it was wearing one of his beaming smiles whose he had the secret… But this one was different… Less blinding, warmer…

_Less All Might, more Toshinori…_

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me. I'm just a bit…" Rule n°6: be honest. "I'm happy, quite simply…"

And with a loose gesture closing his initials off, the signature was appended.

The living room of the dormitories welcomed joyful and victory roars of their inhabitants: their initial plan had maybe failed, but their goal was more than accomplished! Some of them wanted anyway to present their excuses about the morning's events to the old hero, but, for their biggest surprise, were welcomed by a genuine laugh and a proper "thumbs up".

A quick glance to the wall: was it really already that late? He would have wanted to make this evening last a little bit longer… But a hero's duty never waits, as the teacher's one, by the way.

"_Young ones_! It's almost the curfew's hour and those plates won't get empty by themselves! If you don't want to be asleep on your feet on the battle's ground, you have to learn how to rest well and recharge your batteries! So: all to your forks and…"

"_**Plus Ultra!**_"

"Hum, I was rather thinking about "don't speak with your mouth full", but, well…"

"Mister!"

"Haha! Alright, I understood! Well, with this, _young ones_, I wish you all a good night and hope to see you, fresh and determined, for your special training at 8 : 00 on the stroke!"

"Yes, Mr Yagi-Might!"

_Hum… Old habits are pretty tough._

_His name… His true name… He will surely have some troubles to come along with it too._

While the 1-A class was celebrating in a lively way, he came under one of the high windows, his never-ending cup of green tea warming his tired out fingers. He was watching Kirishima and Bakugo, who were engaged into a competition for the greatest "waffles' eater", when he felt someone at his sides.

"Aizawa?" The dark hero seemed to have plunged back into his current exhaustion.

"I just wanted to see how you're feeling."

"Thanks, my friend, but I'm fine. A bit… tired, but everything's fine."

"Hum…" He examined him for a moment. "I see."

_Hehe… Always as talkative._

The two men stayed like this, sides by sides, until the last one of their students left the communal room for the up floors. Then Aizawa took his leave, a short wave of the hand as a "goodbye", leaving Toshinori alone.

After having filled his mug with a steamed tea once again, he got back to his place next to the large patio doors.

Outside, wind was waving the branches of chestnut trees, where a tit was surely hiding.

_**That night, in Kamino Ward, the world had changed…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**But, for now and for him, it didn't matter at all.**_

_**~ End ~**_

1


End file.
